


Game of Silver

by babblewrites, The_OTP_Fangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human Names Used, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblewrites/pseuds/babblewrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP_Fangirl/pseuds/The_OTP_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘A human getting pissed at their vampire boyfriend so they put silver sterling tongue studs, bracelets, earrings etc.'</p>
<p>Or in other words, Lovino catches Antonio talking to another woman and misinterprets it as flirting - he gets pissed off and decides to teach his boyfriend a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Silver

It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t _fair_! Lovino was sure that his lover loved him, and as strange as their relationship was, it was a relationship all the same. Only, now Lovino was angry. Antonio had promised to love him always, to never share his love with anyone else. And yet Lovino had caught him flirting with a woman whilst standing in the shade outside the shops, waiting for Lovino. He hadn’t said anything about it at first, simply storming home in a huff and letting Antonio trail behind him whenever he realised his lover had gone.

Good. Lovino hoped the bastard suffered under that sun.

Walking through the door, concerned, Antonio was worried about his love as he’d suddenly disappeared from him when they was out shopping. A very pretty girl had been selling tomatoes, her sweet voice was informing him that they were at half price outside the door where Lovino had told him to wait. Tomatoes were almost the blood Antonio needed to survive, and he’d been too so wrapped up in the beauty of the girl, as well as the smell of fresh tomatoes, that Antonio did not realize that Lovino had gone back home. He’d eventually looked away from the girl, squinted his eyes out towards where he thought Lovi would be, but had found no trace of him. Being the gentlemen Antonio was, he’d said his goodbyes to the girl and ran back home in the scorching sun, slipping inside the house and sneaking up behind Lovino.

The Italian never saw him coming, never saw the reflection in the mirror. He never did. He couldn’t! However, Lovino jumped when a pair of strong, coolish arms wrapped around his body. He tore himself away and scowled, furiously.

“Get the fuck off me, bastard.” Lovino snapped, his tone unusually hollow and with more bitterness than normal. “You promised!” Those were his only words before Lovino stormed out of the room and into the bedroom, the door slamming behind him.

Once inside the safety of the bedroom, Lovino decided to teach Antonio a proper lesson, prove how much of a grudge he could hold. Diving into the drawers, the Italian searched for a box he normally saved for situations like this. It didn’t take long to find it, and soon enough, he was slipping on jewellery. Silver jewellery, to be exact.

Antonio was shocked at Lovi’s bitterness in his voice - Lovino had never been that harsh in his words to him before, unless he was really angry! Still trying to comprehend what happened, Antonio started to make his way up the stairs. A soft buzzing feeling started under his skin as he climbed, but he shook it off. Lovino had probably knocked something silver over, and it was having an effect on his body. Probably harmless. However, coming closer to the bedroom door, the buzzing increased. Antonio pushed the door open, revealing Lovino standing there, arms folded across his chest and a smug expression on his face.

Stepping into the room Antonio stopped with a shocked expression in his face before gasping, “you didn’t?!” His tone was shocked but also sharp at the same time.

As Lovino continued to stare down at him, Antonio did the same, noting that the buzzing in his skin was going out of control even from that distance. That had to be a lot of silver Lovino was wearing. Antonio shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead.

“C’mon babe...really?” he cried, both confused and not quite ready to believe believe what Lovino had done and why.

Lovino was wearing multiple bangles on his wrists, silver earrings around his neck and a chain disappearing beneath his shirt. He stuck his tongue out for a moment, the stud on it glinting clearly as it caught the light. His fingers were laden with rings, a truly evil punishment for something the Italian deemed worthy.

“Like the jewellery?” Lovino asked, his voice dripping with dark sarcasm. “Perhaps you’d like this too?” his silver coated hand slowly disappeared down the front of his shirt and pulled the charm on the chain out - a silver cross. He dangled it in the air for a moment, before dropping it clearly on show down his chest.

Antonio was in shock - the love of his life was giving him this punishment, his skin felt like is was on fire by how much silver Lovi was wearing, and he wasn’t even close! Antonio tried his best to fight off the feeling. “Why don’t we try to talk this out?” he asked as he gave a pleading look to Lovino.

“No way, asshole.” Lovino growled in response, shaking his head a little and stepping past Antonio towards the open door. The silver on his body clinked as he moved, and the Italian couldn’t help but smirk as he wandered as close to Antonio as he dared, before wandering down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once in there, he slowly began to pull out ingredients. It was supposed to be Antonio’s turn to cook dinner, but Lovino decided to do so - after all, he hadn’t eaten a good old traditional meal of his in a long time.

Antonio was getting impatient as Lovi continued to torture him, so he made his way downstairs, walking fast. When he walked into the kitchen where Lovino was in the middle of making dinner, Antonio put a forced smile onto his face and asked slowly, “Lovi, what’s for dinner?”

With a devilish smirk Lovino looked up and replied with “Italian.” Normally, Antonio wouldn’t have minded, but he could smell the garlic in the air, and was pure horror to Antonio. His face dropped and his eyes widened quickly, switching to a glare in contrast to the smile Lovino gave him as he continued to make dinner.

“You like Italian, don’t you Tonio?” Lovino asked, his tone dripping with innocence. “Especially when I put my special ingredient in it!”

Oh, Lovino was really enjoying this, watching his vampire boyfriend writhe underneath the effects of so much silver and garlic on top of it! He continued cooking in silence, wanting Antonio to realise just how pissed off Lovino was about the flirting. The dish was simple enough to make, and soon Lovino was serving up on the table, Antonio’s plate loaded high with it.

Antonio smiled at the Italian, his fangs slightly peeking through his lips. “Lovi thank you so much..I….it’s lovely!” His comment was dripping with sarcasm, even though he was scared to go near the mound of food on his plate.

Lovino gave a wicked smile to Antonio as he raised his wine glass into the air. The Spaniard quickly grabbed his own glass from the table, trying to avoid the food, and returned the gesture of toasting with Lovino.

Antonio took a sip to try and calm himself but realized that his wine did not taste as thick as it normally would. Slowly, he looked up at his lover to see that Lovino was still smiling as Antonio finally caught on to what he had done.

“You promised you’d never give your love to someone else.” Lovino snapped levelly, twirling the cross around his fingers. “And yet I see you fucking flirting with someone else.”

He started to eat, expression making it clear that there was no way he’d want to continue the conversation with the mood he was in. Normally, Lovino would pour some of his blood into Antonio’s drink, but today he felt the vampire was undeserving of that treat. Instead, he’d poured plain red wine as usual, with the lightest hint of garlic in Antonio’s glass.

Antonio choked on his drink after realizing what Lovi had said, coming back with an annoyed and shocked tone as he gasped out, “Ah really?! Isn’t this taking it a bit too far? Lovi please, I didn’t mean to!” His features softened slightly as he tried to get through to his lover.

Being the stubborn bastard Lovino was, he rolled his eyes at the words. “You promised me! How the fuck can I trust you after this… and- and don’t think your ‘vampire charm’ is going to work on me asshole!!” Lovino snapped, his arms folded across his chest. “You swore you’d never piss off with another person, that I’d be the only person you’ll ever love!”

Sure, Lovino was being a bit childish and selfish, but the Italian didn’t care, glaring firmly at Antonio and daring the other to snap back at him.

Antonio was feeling guilty as Lovino was getting more and more upset as the time dragged on. Taking a deep breath Antonio rubbed his face as he knew how hurt his love was. “Lovi...I know you’re feeling hurt, but I can honestly tell you I was not in any way giving her my love”.

Antonio watched Lovino to see if his face showed any change in emotion, “You’re the one I want, always and forever” he said with a sweet tone hopping that Lovino will fall slightly under his charm.

A few years living with Antonio had meant Lovino had long since been able to tell when Antonio was using his personality charm or his vampire charm, and he was pretty sure this time it was a mixture of both. With a glare on his face, he rose to his feet and wandered over to the post, picking it up and throwing it down on the table whilst opening the letter from his brother.

The way he’d thrown the letters down meant that they were all skewiff, and sticking out from the pile was a leaflet advertising the local fair. Lovino paid no attention to it, his silver coated fingers clicking slightly as he read through the letters.

Looking down at the post Antonio picked up the leaflet. He read it over quickly and suddenly knew this was a better way of getting Lovino back to him. Holding up the leaflet, Antonio cleared his throat. “Lovi why don’t we go to the fair so I can make it up to you and I promise I will not leave your side, I'm all yours” Antonio said as he gave a sweet smile, hoping to get something out of his Lovino.

Lovino looked up and frowned slightly, his eyes flickering over the leaflet. “Fine, asshole.” he grumbled, snatching the leaflet out of Antonio’s hands and making sure to let some of his silver accessories touch Antonio’s skin. He smirked at the vampire’s reaction of yelping and leaping away.

Antonio glared at Lovino, even though he was glad that he agreed to his idea, because where the Italian had touched him his skin felt like it was on fire. Looking down at his hand there was a small red mark that was slowly fading but still there. Shaking the feeling off Antonio went to go following to where Lovino went.

Antonio was hoping that Lovino would forgive him if they spend this quality time together at the fair, as well as hoping that Lovino would see that Antonio was his and only his and he would not give that up for the rest of the world.

Lovino quickly cleared up dinner and stood by the door, his body still coated in silver. No way was Antonio going to get a sociable Italian straight away, and Lovino had a pretty good idea how to make his lover feel even worse.

When they arrived, he brushed off all Antonio’s efforts to touch him and stepped into the hall of mirrors, winding his way around and smirking. Sure, he couldn’t see where Antonio was, but the Spanish vampire would never be able to find him either!

Antonio tried his best to try and show some affection to his Italian but he still had all the sliver on him. Trying to go with the flow, he followed his love into the hall of mirrors, only it didn't have the effect he hoped for. Antonio stood outside of the entrance looking at a very smug Lovino, and quickly realised the Italian’s plan.

“Lovi..please this is definitely taking it too far!” Antonio pleaded, giving a pleading look to Lovino as he had no choice but to go in after him. Antonio knew this would be a bad idea but he wanted to prove himself to Lovi.

However, he hadn't been in the place for a minute before smashing face first into a mirror. With an audible groan, Antonio rubbed at his face and looked at the hundreds of smug Lovino’s surrounding him.

“Stupid bastard!” Lovino called, doubled over from laughter. “Just look at your reflection and don’t walk towards it!” He knew exactly what he was doing, and boy did Lovino enjoy it. He wanted Antonio to prove that he loved the Italian, instead of saying it over and over again. Words meant nothing to Lovino really.

“I would if I had one Lovi!” Antonio replied back, sharply, turning around again and again to try and find the real Lovino. All he saw was the smug look on the Italians face though. Being cautious Antonio took a timid step in front of him to make sure it was the right way. No smashed nose. So Antonio took another, more confident step forward… before smashing into another mirror.

Antonio heard the loud laughter that came from Lovi and saw many faces of him again and again in the hundreds of mirrors. In an annoyed manner, Antonio kept turning around to try and find the real one. However, he was stuck with the Italians obnoxious face mocking him.

Lovino laughed again, watching Antonio try harder and harder to find him. He knew exactly where the Spanish vampire was. “I don’t believe you’re trying to find me, asshole! I think you’re making fucking excuses ‘cause you don’t want me to be pissed with you for breaking your promise!”

Antonio was trying to think of other ways to get to his love, but was in a slight problem with not actually being able to see where he was. After moments of spinning in circles he finally decided to use his vampire senses to get back to Lovino and his eyes quickly faded from the capturing green to a very dark crimson red, senses heightening with the change. Antonio could smell his love; a strong smell of fresh tomatoes and dough which the vampire craved.

Speeding through the maze without smacking into any pesky mirrors, he soon made it to Lovino and stood behind him, silently and completely undetectable. “I found you~” Antonio purred in the Italian’s ear, wrapping his arms around him.

Lovino shrieked in shock and tried to pull away, but found the grip was far too strong to get out. “Let me go dammit!” he yelled, twisting like a possessed dog. After a few seconds, Lovino suddenly caught the scent of burning flesh… there was no fire in the building, so the only thing that could be burning could be…

“Holy shit Antonio! Get off! You’re burning yourself!” Lovino yelled, now sounding more panicked than angry.

Having a death grip in Lovino, Antonio refused to let go of his love even though his skin was nearly melting off of him. “No not until you forgive me!” he said, in pain, as Antonio’s body came into contact with the layers of silver.

The smell of burning flesh became stronger as Antonio slowly became weaker. He didn’t let go though, clinging tightly to Lovino’s body. He was sure that the silver would scar his skin when he eventually let go though.

“Let the fuck go!” Lovino tried again, but froze when those words suddenly hit his mind properly. Antonio was hurting himself… for him? The happy-go-lucky, ditzy Spanish vampire who prefered tomatoes over blood and took long siestas at night was risking his life for Lovino?

“I… I forgive you… asshole…” the Italian muttered, his eyes low. “Promise you’ll never do it again?”

Hearing those words Antonio smiled though the tears that were leaking down his face, his grip becoming slightly looser, “Yes my love, I promise I will never do it again - you will be mine for all eternity!” he cried skin almost melting down to the bone.

Letting go of Lovino, Antonio looked at his arms and noted they were red raw with fresh wounds and burns cut deep into his oddly tanned skin along with black and purple bruises scattered along his forearms. Clenching his hands together seemed to be the only way to temporarily relieve the pain, but not by much.

Lovino instantly shed his silver, practically throwing it into the bag he was carrying. The earrings came out, the bracelets came off (accompanied by the necklace) and finally, the rings. He spun round once it was all off and grabbed at Antonio’s arms, touch tender enough, but worried. “Toni! I’m so sorry!” he repeated over and over, trying to make things better.

He had a shocked look on his face when the Italian threw himself on to him and mumbling his apologies, but Antonio’s arms gently made their way around Lovino as his face buried into his neck.

“Lovi,” Toni breathed as he caressed the soft hair of the Italian, whilst breathing in the sweet scent scent, “I accept your apology...Lovi I love you!” Antonio promised in a sweet tone as he began rocking back and forth with the Italian in his arms, both sharing an intimate moment.

Antonio pulled Lovino’s head away from his chest as he leaned down to kiss him. However, as their lips touched Antonio pulled away instantly, giving a questionable look to Lovino.

“Think you left one in there!” The Spaniard laughed as he gave an affectionate rub to the back of Lovino’s head.

Lovino blinked twice, both unsure why the kiss had ended too suddenly and to what Antonio meant. When he ran his tongue over the top of his mouth and felt the stud though, he quickly jumped and pulled away, taking the piercing out.

“Sorry Tonio…” he murmured softly, shaking his head. “Guess I’m a shitty boyfriend, huh. Can’t even live that long…”

Antonio was lost in the eyes of his lover, so much so that it took him a while to realise what Lovino had said, his eyes widened before replying. “I will turn you..so then we can live forever!” Antonio said with such hope as he watched the Italian.

Stepping closer to him, he placed a soft kiss on his lips, slowly asking to deepen it as it was filled with passion.

The moment the kiss was over, Lovino closed his eyes and shook his head, running a hand over his hair. “Not today Tonio… I’m not ready yet.”


End file.
